


Married?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Married?

Sam had offered to just do homeschooling, pointing out that since no one knew about him, there would be no legal issues. Dean had shut that down as soon as he was done talking. He was refusing to let his baby brother not get the education and opportunities that he wanted so badly the first time around. “I’ll find a damn way.” He had told him. “And I don’t want to hear another word about homeschooling!” He said sternly, causing Sam’s eyebrows to shoot up.

He had dropped it, but wished that it didn’t cause Dean so much extra work.

* * *

Now, it came down to figuring out how they were supposed to work this whole ‘dead’ thing out. With the way that technology had gone, he doubted that they could put a fake number. Which just made life that much harder. “I believe I have thought of a solution.” Cas appeared while the pair of them were eating dinner. Dean had hated that they never had family meals growing up- except at Bobby’s. So, now he would be damned if they didn’t have them nearly every night.

Dean looked over, curious. “Yeah, tell me, man.” He was allowing himself feel hopeful. Licking his lips, his green eyes were on his best friend. As he waited for him to speak, he took a quick sip of his beer.

“We enlist the help of my brother, Gabriel.” He told Dean.

His face instantly fell, darkening. “No.” He shook his head, looking back to his food.

“Why not?” Sam asked, watching his older brother. “If he can help me get to school, I mean. Isn’t that what you want?” This didn’t make any sense to him. If Cas had the solution, why was Dean so quick to turn it down?

Dean groaned lightly. “We don’t have the best track record with him, Sammy.” He sighed, looking over the table. “Trust me. He’s not someone you want around.”

That didn’t appease the younger Winchester, who continued to pry. “Why?” He asked innocently.

Knowing Sammy wouldn’t drop this, he finished chewing and set his fork down. “Because, Sammy, he’s a dickbag.” He laced his fingers together in front of him, leaning on the table. He hoped that explaining things would get this idea out of Sam’s head, and Cas’s. “Few year’s back…he tried to teach us a ‘lesson’. Know how he did that?”

“No…” Sammy shook his head sheepishly. That wasn’t something that had come back to him, and he knew that it might never be in his memories again. However, with Dean’s tone, he was thinking that was a good thing.

“He killed me.” He told him seriously. “Oh, and he didn’t do it once, either. He did it so many times we lost count. Over a hundred times.” He told his younger brother. “Put us in a damn time loop! I died in the shower, I got hit by a damn car, I ate a bad fish taco, and more. I hate that guy.” He shrugged. “So, I’d rather ask anyone but him for help.”

Sammy looked down for a moment, then back to Dean. “I’ll ask, then.” He told him. “As a way to make it up to you. He took your life over and over, so the least he can do is give me mine back.”

Cas smiled proudly. “Smart boy.” He nodded slightly.

Dean shot his friend a look. “Don’t encourage him!” He snapped. Cas looked over, raising an eyebrow at him. “Sorry, man.” He sighed. “You know how I am about your brothers. You’re about the only angel I can stand.” He muttered.

“You quite liked Anna, if I recall.” Cas pointed out. He didn’t sound too pleased about that, either.

‘Anna?’ Sammy thought to himself, not being able to get a word out between the two men.

Sammy watched the interaction between the two and after a few minutes of them bickering back and forth, he spoke up. “Are you two married?!” He blurted out.

Both men looked over at him, a furious blush on Dean’s cheeks. “No!” He shook his head quickly. “Why would you ask that?!” He cleared his throat as his voice had gone up slightly.

“Your chests are almost touching, and you fight like the couples in the movies.” Sammy shrugged. “Seems like you’d be married. Or a couple.”

“What are you watching?” Dean tried to change the subject away from him and Cas’s relationship.

Cas, however, remained unbothered by Sammy’s outburst. “I would not object to moving in that direction, honestly.” He told Sammy simply. “Although, I do not live here, so I am unsure how you’d come to that conclusion.”

That shocked Dean, who snapped his gaze back to Cas’s. “What?!” He breathed, shocked by that.

“I’m gonna let you two…talk this out…” Sammy muttered, slipping out of his seat before taking off from the room. The last thing he wanted was to be in the room if they started making out. The thought made him shudder.

* * *

Later that night, once Dean was asleep, Sammy crept into the library. “Cas!” He said as loud as he dared, knowing that the angel would be listening for him either way.

“Yes?” He appeared. “Do you need help sleeping?” It would surprise him. Even if he didn’t have all of his memories, they may have come up in his dreams.

He shook his head. “Call for Gabe.” He told him.

“I was under the impression that Dean was against that.”

“But not mine. You’re my friend, too, right?” Sammy asked, earning a nod. “Then help me help Dean. Please? I know you care about him.”

Cas sighed. “That is true.” He agreed. “Alright. Let me fetch him. I highly doubt that he would come when called.”

Sammy raised an eyebrow. “What is it with you and Dean talking about us like we’re dogs?” He asked. Cas shrugged and vanished, leaving Sammy in the dim lights of the bunker library.


End file.
